<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't be late to class on your first day. by Corina (CorinaLannister)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495639">Don't be late to class on your first day.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina'>Corina (CorinaLannister)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Banter, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Riverdale and Harry Potter fusion where the Riverdale characters are attending Hogwarts. Only Riverdale characters appear.</p><p> </p><p>They are in attendance of the first Potions class of the year. Some students make good impressions...some do not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Crossworks 2020, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't be late to class on your first day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharleyquinn/gifts">theharleyquinn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my wonderful beta Gammarad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Potions class was the bane of most Hogwarts students' existences. Many students would drop out as soon as possible due to the surly Professor. Only students who absolutely needed the class would take it for their O.W.L.S. Moreover, students who took it for their N.E.W.T.S were only allowed to take it had they achieved a high enough grade, higher than what was needed for other classes such as Charms of Care of Magical Creatures. Anyone who chose to willingly continue the class had to be able to withstand Professor FP Jones’ teaching methods. He was considered a callous and unfair teacher and would make at least one student cry per class.</p><p>It was the start of the 6th year at Hogwarts for Veronica Lodge and she had chosen to continue with Potions because her Head of House, Professor FP Jones, had insisted upon it. She had gladly dragged her fellow Slytherin Betty along with her and they were wondering who else would turn up to class. They knew that Jug and Archie were coming along too. They wanted to become Aurors, so they needed this class. Whether or not they liked it was another matter.</p><p>The classroom was quiet and tranquil as the first people who had been lured into taking Potions arrived. Betty and Veronica had made it to class first so they got to choose the best desk. The one that they would have for the rest of the year. The one closest to the store cupboard. This would allow them to get the freshest and best ingredients and also give them time to sabotage some of the other ingredients. They were going to be partners for the year and they had to make top notch potions compared to the rest of the class.<br/>
“Who do you think is going to be joining the class aside from you, me, Archie and Jug?” Betty asked Veronica as she placed some parchment and a quill onto the desk.</p><p>“Hopefully it’ll be just us four, Betty,” Veronica replied, reapplying some lipstick with her wand.</p><p>“I don’t think Choni will be back, I don’t think they need this class.”</p><p>“They were smart and can handle themselves. FP doesn’t scare them so I don’t see why not.” Veronica absentmindedly unpacked her supplies onto the desk.</p><p>“How about a bet? They make it to class and we go on a double date but you pay for me and Jug. They don’t, I'll pay for you and Archie.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re on, Roni.”</p><p>No sooner had they shaken on the deal could they then hear the tell-tale clack of heels. Cheryl. No other student could walk with such speed and grace round the hallowed halls of Hogwarts like Cheryl in her inappropriate shoes. Her shoes were bright Gryffindor red yet she was no Gryffindor. She blazed right on in the room with Toni right behind her. Their energy caused the room to feel full. They were laughing and chatting excitedly like they hadn’t just spent the whole summer together.</p><p>“Veronica and Betty. The first ones here. Obvi,” Cheryl spoke more to Toni then anyone else in the room. This made Toni laugh harder. Their laughter was almost contagious.</p><p>“Teachers pets as always,” Toni joked with Cheryl but then turned to wink at Veronica and Betty. It was to say that they were joking and not being serious. Toni was very loyal to Cheryl on account of being a Hufflepuff.</p><p>Betty and Veronica looked at each other. Veronica with a victorious smirk and Betty muttering under her breath “Another two years of Choni shenanigans.”</p><p>No sooner had Cheryl and Toni sat down at the desk at the very front of the classroom than the door to the classroom banged open once more, nearly falling off its hinges.</p><p>“As you are well aware, there will be no foolishness tolerated in this class. If you are not here to learn then you may get out now.” Professor FP Jones stormed into the classroom with his robes swaying wildly. His wand was already drawn as he made the day's instructions appear at the front of the class. As Veronica had expected, it wasn't a practical, but she couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. Trying to take her boyfriend's father seriously was going to be difficult after seeing him on several different occasions in the summer holiday.</p><p>Veronica mouthed to Betty, “You owe me.”</p><p>Betty looked at Veronica, nodded, and whispered back, “What happened to Archie and Jug? They were right behind us. I hope Archie is okay.” She only got a shrug in reply. They had to turn their attention to the front of the class, because the Professor had a no tolerance rule for talking during his class when he was speaking.</p><p>When he arrived at the front of the class, he swiftly turned and took stock of the classroom. The students could see his face growing angrier by the second as he assessed who was there. Veronica could sense that both Jug and Archie were going to be in trouble. His own son was showing him up. She would be sure to kiss Jug after this to make him feel better.</p><p>“For those of you who have arrived on time, you will write six inches on why you want to be in this class. If you do not have six inches by the time class is over, there is no space for you here.” Professor FP Jones was in his element. He took command of the room and all the students had already started on their work. He never joked. If it was not done by the end of the lesson, that was it. FP Jones had also started to furiously write some notes in a journal at the front of the room. All was silent aside from quills scratching against parchment. Everyone was immersed in their work, wanting to stay in the class for the foreseeable future.</p><p>Then there were the sounds of footsteps. It sounded like a stampede. More than one person was running towards the classroom. Veronica smirked as she thought about what might unfold next. Jug was going to be in some serious hot water in a few seconds. The door to the classroom opened and she heard her boyfriend Jughead Jones start to apologise. His signature beanie was all skewed like he had put it on in a rush.</p><p>“Father, I…,” Jughead Jones stopped short when his Father FP Jones stood up. The sounds of writing ceased. The confrontation was going to be the source of all gossip for the next day or until the next important thing happened.</p><p>“That’s Professor to you, boy. I don’t want your excuses now. Just sit down and write 10 inches on why you want to be in this class. Then you will write a further 4 inches on why you were late.” The Professor had stalked forward and was in front of Jughead's face now. He had walked forward silently and his voice was lowered to a deadly whisper. Only when he was truly angry did he do that.</p><p>Archie tried to open his mouth to defend his friend, a true Gryffindor trait. He was cut off with a sharp glare before he could even speak. His swallow was audible to both Betty and Veronica who were sitting nearest to where he was. Betty smiled reassuringly at Archie which gave him confidence to move forward and take a seat near the back.</p><p>As Jughead went to take a seat in the back beside his best friend, the Professor gestured to the available seats which were nearest to the front of the class. “I want to keep my eye on you so this will be your seat. For all of you, these will be your seats for the next year. Those who were late will not have partners. If that does not suit, you know where the door is.”</p><p>Jug walked towards the seat which had been assigned to him, passing by Veronica who only waved coyly at him as he walked on by. It was like a walk of shame and Veronica wished she had recorded it. Her Jug had been thoroughly reprimanded with a few short and sharp words.</p><p>Cheryl looked back as the Professor passed by her table and said, “You’re giving Gryffindor a bad name, Arch. You could have lost us points.”</p><p>When the Professor reached the front of the room, unfortunately it was clear that he had heard what Cheryl said.</p><p>“10 points from Gryffindor for being late,” he said looking at Archie. Then his eyes alighted on his son. “10 points from Ravenclaw for being late, and 5 points from Ravenclaw for forgetting yourself.”</p><p>Class continued on in silence until the end. Everyone managed to complete the assignment, even the boys who had more than double to do. They may have written in slightly larger handwriting to get the job done, but they needed this course more than any of the other students in the room. When the Professor left, no one had been kicked out of Potions. There would be six students taking the N.E.W.T, a group who would become more close-knit than ever in an effort to keep up with the demands from the Potions Master. They didn't know it yet, but they were all endgame.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>